El cine
by MoonstoneIce31585
Summary: [One-Shot] Tenma y sus amigos tienen ganas de ver una película en el futuro. Los capitanes de Protocolo Omega y los otros quieren ver una película en el pasado. ¿Qué pasará cuando los dos grupos se encuentren?


**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y muchas cosas en este One-shot tampoco me pertenecen. **

Lugar: Inazuma Town.  
Año: 25 D.E. (Después de Endou)

El equipo Chrono Storm había derrotado a The Lagoon y había salvado la continuidad del espacio-tiempo. Cuando todo se volvió normal, Tenma quería cumplir uno de sus más oscuros secretos… ver una buena serie de anime. Entonces recordó que un amigo de la escuela le recomendó una serie de anime la cual se trataba de valientes guerreros que protegían a la humanidad en nombre de una diosa.

En cuanto Tenma vio los primeros capítulos, la serie lo cautivó completamente, ya que el protagonista poseía una armadura muy similar a su Avatar Armed, (por si aún no lo sabes, la serie a la que me refiero es Saint Seiya) y como Tenma es muy buena persona decidió mostrarle ésta serie a Shinsuke, Tsurugi, Nishiki, Kariya, Shindou, Kirino, Fei, Kinako, Taiyou y, al nuevo miembro de su grupo, Yukimura.

Como a todos les gustó la serie decidieron ver los últimos capítulos de la Saga de Hades en casa de Tenma aprovechando que Aki no se encontraría ya que fue a una reunión de los ex-miembros del Inazuma Japan. A la noche de anime también se colaron Aoi, que quería pasar tiempo con Kariya; Akane, quien quería pasar tiempo con Shindou; y Midori, a quien le gustaba la serie en secreto.

La velada transcurrió con normalidad, exclamaban de emoción cuando aparecían los caballeros, estaban nerviosos cuando parecía que los espectros los iban a derrotar y gritaban al mismo tiempo los nombres de las técnicas. Cuando la serie terminó, todos los jugadores y managers aplaudieron después de ver tan buena serie, excepto uno…  
— ¿Ya se acabó? –Se quejó Tenma en voz alta – ¡Yo no quería que se acabara!  
— Pero Tenma, ya no hay nada más que agregar –Dijo Shinsuke.  
— Es cierto –Apoyó Taiyou –Ya derrotaron a Hades, el malo más malo de toda la serie.  
— Eso lo sé, pero ¿Qué pasó con Seiya? ¿Murió? ¿Quedó parapléjico? –Preguntaba Tenma – ¿Y los otros?  
— Tenma, acéptalo –Gruñó Midori –Ya no hay más serie.  
— De hecho si hay –Contradijo Nishiki –Se llama Saint Seiya Next Dimension y es un manga.  
— ¿De verdad? –Preguntó Tenma emocionado – ¡Entonces pronto saldrá un nuevo anime!  
— Eso lo dudo –Le dijo Taiyou, quien también se había informado sobre el manga –El manga tiene muy pocos capítulos y el autor suspendió la historia temporalmente.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Y cuándo va a seguir? –Interrogó Tenma.  
— De hecho está en paro desde principio de año y no hay señales de que vaya a seguir muy pronto –Respondió Amemiya (Taiyou).  
— Oh, vaya ¡Que mala suerte tengo! –Exclamó Tenma cruzándose de brazos.

Tenma recorrió con la vista a todos los presentes, ninguno parecía compartir su dolor, aunque el único que tenía una cara de incomodidad era Yukimura, ya que Kinako no le soltaba el brazo, no paraba de decirle "Cariñín" y Fei parecía también estarse incomodando por la situación…¡Esperen, eso es! ¡Fei!  
— ¡Fei, amigo de mi alma! ¿Saint Seiya está terminado en el futuro? –Preguntó rápidamente Tenma mientras se ponía de pie.  
— La verdad no lo sé. Si terminó lo hizo hace mucho tiempo. Recuerda que yo vengo de doscientos años en el futuro –Respondió el conejo verde.  
— ¿Hay alguna forma de saber si la serie ya terminó? –Dijo Tenma.  
— Bueno, podría revisar mi iPad 15 –Respondió Fei encogiéndose de hombros.  
— ¡Pues revísalo! ¡Como capitán de Chrono Storm te ordeno que lo revises! –Ordenó Tenma.

Fei sacó su iPad 15, el cual era cinco centímetros más alto que el actual y después de una intensa búsqueda de medio minuto, Fei tenía las noticias que Tenma quería escuchar.  
— Tenma, la serie Saint Seiya terminará cien años en el futuro cuando Seiya derrota a Cronos, despertando el décimo quinto sentido. La última saga fue tan exitosa que decidieron hacer una película que mostrara los momentos más importantes, sin relleno –Informó WikiFei.  
— ¡Excelente! –Exclamó Tenma – ¡Está decidido! ¡Fei nos llevará cien años en el futuro y veremos esa película!  
— ¡Sí! –Dijeron todos menos Fei.  
— Oigan, pero si viajamos por el tiempo podríamos arruinar la continuidad espacio-temporal…de nuevo –Advirtió Fei.  
— No importa –Respondió Tenma –Siempre se la pasaban hablando de mundos paralelos y esas cosas, así que no creo que pase nada malo ¿No es cierto, Kinako?  
— ¡Sí! –Dijo Kinako al tiempo en que abrazaba más fuerte a Yukimura.  
— Kinako-san, no puedo respirar –Sentenció Yukimura quien apenas respiraba.  
— ¡Mamá! ¿Cómo puedes estar de su lado? –Se quejó Fei por la actitud de su madre.  
— Ay, Fei, no pasa nada. Piensa que en el futuro podrías tener un lindo hermanito peli azul…o tal vez dos…también podría ser una hermanita ¿Qué opinas, Cariñín? –Le preguntó la libero a Yukimura.  
— Creo que es muy pronto para hablar de eso –Dijo Yukimura el acosado, con una gotita en la cabeza.  
— Está bien, vamos al futuro –Suspiró Fei rendido.  
— ¡Sí! –Gritaron todos.

* * *

Lugar: La nueva base de El Dorado.  
Año: 225 D.E.

— ¡Estoy aburrida! –Exclamó Beta al tiempo en que le daba un pelotazo a un miembro X de Protocolo Omega.  
— Siempre que estás aburrida te desquitas con los miembros sin nombre de nuestro equipo –Se quejó Gamma.  
— Es para que al menos sean nombrados. Además deberían estar contentos de recibir un balonazo de alguien tan importante como yo –Replicó Beta.  
— Sin embargo, ese era el último jugador sin nombre. Así que ya no podrás golpear a nadie por diversión –Informó Alpha.  
— Todavía puedo golpear a Einamu –Respondió Beta con naturalidad –Pero el pobre está tan metido en la Friend Zone con Reiza que ya no vale la pena.  
— Sí, es patético –Acotó Gamma.  
— ¡Oigan! ¡Estoy aquí! –Acotó Einamu, pero fue ignorado.  
— Yo creo que nuestros niveles de aburrimiento están llegando a niveles críticos. La mayor evidencia de esto es que ahora nombramos a Einamu en nuestras conversaciones –Dijo Alpha.  
— ¡Capitán! ¿Por qué dice esas cosas? –Reclamó Einamu siendo ignorado nuevamente.  
— ¡Oye, Rei Rukh! –Llamó Gamma – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos diversión?  
— Según mi base de datos –Habló el androide –La última vez que salieron de su estado que llaman aburrimiento fue durante la fiesta que se celebró después del partido entre Chrono Storm y The Lagoon.  
— ¡Ya recuerdo! –Exclamó Gamma –Era en esa fiesta en donde Beta no le sacaba los ojos de encima a cierto chico peli café.  
— ¿Qué? ¡No inventes calumnias en mi contra! –Reclamó Beta.  
— Ser atraída por alguien del sexo contrario no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte –Acotó Alpha.  
— ¿De qué lado estás tú? –Se quejó Beta un poco sonrojada –Además ¿De dónde sacaron tal mentira?  
— Me lo contó un pajarito –Dijo Gamma fingiendo inocencia.

Beta miró de reojo a su grupo de "amigas", entre las cuales se encontraban Reiza, Orca y Dhanna, ésta últimamente estaba sudando un montón, veía hacia los lados desesperadamente y trataba de esconderse detrás de Orca.  
— Que yo haya estado viendo a Tenma toda la fiesta no significa que me guste o algo parecido –Dijo Beta levantando los brazos –Pero es porque aún no confío en él ¿Cómo saben que en realidad no trabajaba para Feida y todo el partido fue una farsa para que bajáramos la guardia?  
— Dos cosas –Dijo Gamma –En primer lugar. Rei Rukh ¿Serías tan amable de mostrar el vídeo de nosotros durante el partido entre Chrono Storm y The Lagoon?  
— De acuerdo –Dijo Rei Rukh, al tiempo en que se levantaba la camiseta y en su pecho aparecía una pantalla de televisión.

Los tres capitanes se acercaron para ver mejor la imagen, en la cual se podía apreciar cómo Beta vitoreaba cada vez que Chrono Storm tenía el balón y abucheaba con todas sus fuerzas cuando lo tenía The Lagoon. El momento cúspide llegó en el momento en que Tenma anotó un gol, en donde Beta saltaba de alegría llegando a golpear a Gamma de lo feliz que estaba.  
— Así que no confías en él –Dijo sarcásticamente Gamma.  
— ¡Eso no significa nada! –Dijo Beta cruzándose de brazos.  
— En segundo lugar –Dijo Alpha –Nosotros nunca hemos dicho que la persona que mirabas era Tenma. Tú lo dijiste.

La cara de Beta se puso roja y su color de ojos cambió de lila claro a un color mucho más oscuro. En cuanto Gamma y Alpha notaron el cambio rápidamente se dieron vuelta y empezaron a correr, dado que Beta comenzó a perseguirlos totalmente iracunda y gritando palabras que harían llorar a un pandillero. Toda esta persecución era grabada por Rei Rukh para ser mostrada a futuras generaciones de cómo no debían comportarse los capitanes de Protocolo Omega.

Mientras los capitanes de divertían entre ellos (por diversión hay que entender que Alpha y Gamma corrían por su vida), Orca se acercó al grupo más importante de miembros de Protocolo Omega compuesto por Einamu, Reiza, Dhanna, Zanou, Medam, Galling y Kuosu.  
— Oigan, chicos –Llamó Orca – ¿Qué les parece si vamos a ver una buena serie de anime?  
— El anime es para niñitas –Se quejó Medam –Los hombres de acción leemos manga.  
— ¡Oh, vamos! No sean así –Dijo Orca –Podríamos ver una serie clásica.  
— Pero eso es muy difícil –Dijo Galling –A la mayoría le faltan capítulos y la calidad no es muy buena.  
— Esa es la mejor parte. Pensaba que podríamos usar la máquina del tiempo para viajar al pasado y verla cuanto estaba de moda –Explicó Orca.

Todos los jugadores de Protocolo Omega presentes se miraron entre sí.  
— ¿Y qué serie quieres ir a ver? –Preguntó Reiza.  
— ¡Saint Seiya! –Exclamó Orca alegremente al tiempo en que sacaba un póster de Seiya.  
— ¿Y cuántos años vamos a retroceder? –Preguntó Einamu.  
— Cien años –Sentenció Orca.  
— Me parece buena idea –Empezaron a murmurar los miembros de Protocolo Omega.  
— Igual podría resultar peligroso –Advirtió Kuosu –Alguien responsable debería ir con nosotros…digo… para no alterar el futuro.  
— Eso tiene fácil solución –Dijo Dhanna – ¡Rei Rukh!  
— ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó el cyborg acercándose al grupo de chicos y chicas.  
— Nos vamos al pasado a ver anime ¿Vienes? –Preguntó Orca.

Rei Rukh se quedó callado un momento antes de contestar.  
— De acuerdo. Aprovecharé de guardar la serie para mi base de datos –Respondió el capitán de Perfect Cascade.

Al poco tiempo se acercó Beta al grupo, trayendo consigo los cuerpos chamuscados de Alpha y Gamma.  
— ¿De qué están hablando, chicos? –Preguntó Beta con curiosidad.  
— Nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para ir a ver una película de anime en el pasado, Beta-sama –Respondió Orca.  
— ¡Que divertido! –Exclamó Beta al tiempo en que juntaba las palmas de sus manos.  
— ¿Anime? –Se quejó Gamma mientras recuperaba un poco la consciencia –Eso es muy aburrido ¿Por qué no mejor…?

Gamma no pudo continuar su oración ya que Beta sacó su electroshock de bolsillo y electrocutó a Gamma hasta dejarlo inconsciente nuevamente.  
— Entonces, está decidido –Dijo Beta –Gamma, Alpha y yo también iremos.

Y así, el grupo compuesto por los miembros de Protocolo Omega y Rei Rukh viajaron al pasado.

* * *

Lugar: Un cine.  
Año: 125 D. E.

— ¡Bien, chicos! ¡Aquí estamos! –Exclamó Tenma contento una vez que estaba en el cine – ¡Ahora podré ver el auténtico final de Saint Seiya! ¡Fei, ve a comprar los boletos! ¡Nishiki, tú junto con Taiyou vayan por las palomitas!  
— ¿Y por qué tengo que ir a comprar yo las palomitas? ¡Yo quiero ir por las entradas! –Se quejó Nishiki.  
— ¡Tú no puedes ir a comprar las entradas! –Gruñó Midori –Seguramente cuando llegues a la caja comprarás boletos para ver otra cosa. Todos sabemos que cambias de idea muy rápidamente.  
— ¡Eso no es cierto! –Negó Nishiki – ¡Ahora yo voy por las palomitas mientras que Yukimura y Kinako van por los boletos! –Exclamó al tiempo en que se daba media vuelta, tomó a Shinsuke y a Kariya y se dirigió a comprar las palomitas.  
— ¡Yo los acompañaré! –Dijo Aoi –No quiero que compren nada a lo que Tenma sea alérgico.

En cuanto se fueron, Tsurugi se acercó a Tenma y le golpea el costado con su codo.  
— ¡Auch! –Se quejó Tenma -¿Tsurugi, por qué hiciste eso? ¡Creí que éramos amigos! –Lloriqueo Tenma.  
— Tenma, no es eso –Se apresuró a decir Kirino para que Tenma no se convirtiera en otro Shindou –Tsurugi hizo ese gesto porque para nosotros, los hombres, eso significa "suerte" con una chica.  
— ¡Aaah, ya veo! –Dijo Tenma – ¿Qué chica?  
— Será idiota –Dijo Midori en voz alta.  
— ¿Idiota quién? –Preguntó Tenma curioso –Bueno, eso no importa. Entonces ¿Quién iba a ir por las entradas?  
— Yo puedo ir –Dijo Akane suavemente – ¿Alguien me quiere acompañar?

Después de pronunciar éstas palabras, Kirino le dio un "amigable" codazo a Shindou.  
— ¡Ah, sí! Yo voy contigo –Dijo Shindou mientras se sobaba el costado.

Las personas que quedaban eran Tenma, Kirino, Tsurugi, Taiyou, Midori, Yukimura, Kinako y Fei.  
— ¿Y qué hacemos mientras esperamos? –Le preguntó Taiyou al grupo.  
— ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a ver qué otras cosas están dando en el cine? Sólo para curiosear –Acotó Tsurugi.  
— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a ver posters de películas románticas! –Y dicho esto, Kinako tomó a Yukimura y se lo llevó a la fuerza.  
— ¡Mamá! ¡No hagas nada vergonzoso! –Dijo Fei mientras se encaminaba junto a ellos.

Los demás los miraron callados y, posteriormente, también los siguieron.

Cinco minutos después, en el mismo lugar en donde habían estado Tenma y los otros, se aparecieron los miembros de Protocolo Omega.  
— ¡Al fin llegamos! –Dijo Orca entusiasmada – ¿Quién quiere ir a comprar las palomitas?  
— ¡Yo voy! –Dijo Beta levantando el brazo –Me gustan las cosas dulces…y saladas…y amargas…y ácidas… Bueno, la comida en general. Medam, Kuosu, Galling, Zanou ustedes vienen conmigo.  
— Sí, Beta-sama –Respondieron los cuatro jugadores mientras la seguían camino a las palomitas.  
— Ahora ¿Quién irá por las entradas? –Preguntó Alpha.  
— Que vaya Rei Rukh –Propuso Dhanna –Al ser un cyborg, seguramente no lo estafarán como le sucedió a Gamma-sama el otro día.  
— ¡Dhanna! ¡Prometiste quedarte callada! –Reclamó el capitán de Protocolo Omega 3.0  
— Ahm… ups –Le respondió Dhanna.  
— Bueno… Entonces nosotros acompañaremos a Rei Rukh –Dijo Reiza al tiempo en que tomaba a Dhanna y a Orca, y se iba junto con el cyborg.

Esto nos deja con nuestros personajes favoritos de Protocolo Omega y Einamu.  
— ¿Y… qué hacemos? –Preguntó Einamu.  
— Pues… ehm… vamos a hacer la fila para entrar –Propuso Alpha.  
— Es una buena idea –Dijo Gamma, y los tres se encaminaron a hacer fila.

Cinco minutos después, en ese mismo lugar en donde habían estado los jugadores de Protocolo Omega, tres personajes aparecieron, dos de los cuales se mostraban muy melosos entre ellos.  
— Muchas gracias, Gillis –Dijo una chica de cabello violeta –Sabes lo mucho que me gusta ver películas de anime en el pasado.  
— Ninguna película están hermosa como tú, mi querida Meia –Respondió el chico de los anteojos.  
— Sí, sí, si… muy hermoso ¿Yo qué estoy haciendo aquí? –Preguntó el tercer chico, el cual tenía el cabello blanco.  
— Ay, Saru –Respondió Meia – ¿Recuerdas qué cuando perdimos el partido contra Chrono Storm prometiste qué harías todo lo que nosotros quisiéramos durante un día por compensación por habernos utilizado?  
— Sí –Contestó Saru –Y llevo una semana haciendo todo lo que ustedes me dicen.  
— Pero es que todos estos días siempre se me olvida algo que quería hacer, y como tu promesa fue hacer TODO lo que quisiéramos hacer en UN día, pues tendrás que seguir acompañándonos hasta que se cumpla ese día –Sentenció Meia.  
— Odio los vacíos legales –Masculló Saru entre dientes.  
— Meia, mi dulce y hermosa manzanita ¿Puedes quedarte aquí y esperar cinco minutos a que yo regrese con las palomitas? –Preguntó Gillis.  
— Por ti, Gillis, esperaría hasta el fin del mundo –Contestó Meia en un fondo que representaba el mar durante el atardecer.

Gillis sonrió, besó la mano de Meia, y se retiró a comprar las palomitas.  
— Que asco –Dijo Saru en voz alta –De todas maneras ¿Cuál era la película que querían venir a ver?  
— Titanic 2: La venganza del iceberg –Respondió Meia.  
— Fascinante –Contestó Saru con ironía –Ahora quédate aquí mientras voy por las entradas.

Meia, al verse sola hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó un broche en forma de corazón. Al abrirlo, se podía apreciar una foto de ella junto con Gillis y a su lado un reloj. Meia observó la hora con atención. _"Que bien, sólo faltan 3 minutos y 45 segundos para que Gillis regrese y me diga lo hermosa que soy". _Meia observó como las personas pasaban a su alrededor, silbó un poco, se rascó un codo, volvió a chequear la hora. _"Que bien, faltan 20 segundos… 8… 7… no puedo esperar a que Gillis regrese… 3… 2... ¡1!" _

Meia levantó su cabeza y miró alrededor, no había ni rastros de Gillis. Al notar que seguía sola unos cuantos cabellos comenzaron a levantarse como si les hubieran aplicado electricidad estática. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y vio a un chico caminando cerca de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a él.  
— ¿Soy linda? –Preguntó de improviso Meia parándose frente al chico.  
—Ahm… yo… pues… -Tartamudeó e chico, quien no se esperaba tal pregunta.  
— ¡No me sirves! –Exclamó Meia enojada mientras lo lanzaba con sus poderes psíquicos.

Otras personas que estaban en el lugar observaron la escena con espanto y huyeron de la furibunda chica. Meia, al ver que todos corrían, empezó a perseguirlos mientras les lanzaba basureros y bancas con sus poderes psíquicos.  
— ¡Que alguien diga que soy hermosa! –Gritaba Meia.

Para su buena suerte… o mala, Yukimura, el cual se había logrado separar de Kinako con la excusa de que quería ir al baño, se encontraba camino a la entrada mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos. _"Vaya, que fuerte abraza Kinako" _pensaba Yukimura al tiempo en que se sobaba el brazo _"Me pregunto en qué momento de mi vida empezaron a ocurrir este tipo de cosas extrañas. Bueno, no es que no me agrade Kinako, es muy linda y todo eso, pero me llego a sentir a veces un poco… hostigado. Mmm, que extraño, juraría que había más gente aquí" _

Yukimura estaba parado en el Hall de entrada, el cual estaba casi desierto, exceptuando un par de cuerpos tirados por ahí. Yukimura sintió como alguien se paraba detrás de él y respiraba pesadamente. Cuando el chico de Hakuren se dio vuelta, se encontró con una chica de cabello lila y ojos verdes, la cual lo miraba fijamente.  
— Dime si soy linda –Ordenó la chica fríamente al tiempo en que levantaba una mano estaba cubierta de un aura color lila.  
— Ahm… eres muy linda –Respondió Yukimura un tanto incrédulo y nervioso.  
— ¿De verdad? –Dijo Meia feliz mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos –Eres muy amable.  
— Ahm… De nada, yo me tengo que ir –Respondió Yukimura mientras se daba media vuelta.  
— Espera –Dijo Meia al tiempo en que tomaba su brazo –Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre, y dime lindura.  
— Pues… me llamo Yukimura Hyouga, ehm… ¿preciosa? –Contestó el delantero de Hakuren.  
— ¡Pero qué nombre tan bonito! –Exclamó Meia –Casi tanto como el mío, yo me llamo Meia.  
— Que lindo –Respondió Yukimura intentando alejarse de ella.  
— ¿Qué es lindo, yo o mi nombre? –Preguntó la chica mirándolo directamente.  
— Yo… este… ¿Ambos? –Respondió nervioso Yukimura ya que temía que la chica volviera a tener esa aura maligna alrededor suyo.  
— Jijiji, muchas gracias. Tú y yo lo vamos a pasar muy bien –Dijo Meia mientras se llevaba a Yukimura en dirección desconocida.

En esos momentos nos encontramos con Kinako, la cual estaba parada afuera del baño de hombres esperando a alguien muy importante para ella.  
— ¡Fei! –Exclamó Kinako cuando vio al chico peliverde salir del baño – ¿Encontraste a Hyouga-kun?  
— No, no lo vi –Respondió Fei –Y si –Agregó antes que Kinako abriera la boca nuevamente –Revisé todos los sanitarios para verificar que no se haya ido por el desagüe.  
— Oh ¿Dónde podrá estar? –Preguntó Kinako preocupada.  
— Él se encuentra bien –Respondió Fei –Ya está lo bastante grande para cuidarse él solito. Es más, apuesto a que nos está esperando con Tenma y los otros.

Aunque Kinako no estaba muy convencida al final decidió ir con los demás junto con Fei.

* * *

¿Pero por qué Gillis dejó sola a Meia tanto tiempo? La respuesta está en el puesto de las palomitas.

La situación es bastante sencilla, Nishiki, Aoi, Kariya y Shinsuke se encontraban haciendo la fila cuando de repente llegaron Beta, Galling, Medam, Zanou y Kuosu, los cuales al verse se saludaron muy alegremente. Eso sí, Beta le puso mala cara a Aoi y le preguntó a Shinsuke como se encontraba Tenma. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar con el vendedor apareció Gillis, quien en su nuevo estatus de amigo aprovechó de colarse también en la fila (Sí, los de Protocolo Omega también se colaron). En cuanto llegaron con el vendedor, la primera en preguntar por sus dulces favoritos fue Beta.  
— Hola, quiero unos Rocklets de Almendra, por favor –Pidió Beta calmadamente.  
— Lo siento, pero sólo tenemos Rocklets Clásicos y de maní. De hecho creo que los de almendra aún no los han inventado –Respondió el vendedor.

Beta miró tranquilamente al vendedor mientras sus ojos cambiaban de un lindo lila claro a un temible violeta oscuro. Lo siguiente que se supo es que ahora el stand de dulces estaba destruido y había gente corriendo en todas las direcciones.  
— ¡Pero se lo juro, señorita, esos dulces no existen! ¡Pero si quiere puede llevarse todos los dulces que desee gratis! –Suplicó el vendedor quien estaba en posición fetal en el suelo.  
— ¡Calla, patético llorón! –Replicó Beta enojada – ¡Nadie me llama mentirosa! ¡Los Rocklets de Almendra si existen!

Beta se tranquilizó un poco, vio a su alrededor y proclamó.  
— ¡Miren, chicos, dulces gratis! –Exclamó Beta alegre –Hay suficientes para todos.  
— Ahm… gracias, Beta-san –Le respondió Shinsuke, el cual tomó unos cuantos dulces.

Aoi y Kariya tomaron unos cuantos dulces más y Nishiki tomó una máquina expendedora de refrescos (Que fuerza).  
— ¡Galling, Kuosu, Medam, Zanou! ¡Carguen todos los duces que sus pobres almas puedan llevar! –Ordenó Beta.  
— ¡A la orden, Beta-sama! –Exclamaron los jugadores de Protocolo Omega.  
— ¡Esperen! ¿Dónde está Gillis-kun? –Preguntó Aoi, la considerada.  
— Pues debe haber tomado unos duces y se debió haber ido –Le respondió Kariya –Ahora ¿Qué te parece si te demuestro mi hombría cargando los duces que tu llevas, mi querida Aoi-chan?  
— Gracias, Kariya-kun, eres muy considerado –Dijo Aoi con las mejillas sonrosadas.

En cuento los dos se pusieron en camino, Aoi sintió que pisó algo blando y lanzó un grito de susto.  
— ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Kariya preocupado.  
— En cuanto pisé ese montón de escombros escuché un quejido como si se tratase de una persona real –Explicó Aoi alterada.  
— ¡Debe ser un monstruo de dulces! –Dijo Shinsuke.  
— ¡Sobre él! –Exclamó Kariya mientras le daba patadas.

Shinsuke no se quedó atrás y comenzó a saltar en el montón de escombros. Nishiki dejó la máquina que había tomado en el suelo, recogió una viga de metal y comenzó también a golpear el montón de escombros.  
— ¡Escombros malos! ¡Asustan a mis amigos! –Decía Nishiki mientras lo golpeaba.  
— ¿Están seguros de que es un monstruo de dulces? Escuché que el último fue eliminado hace cien años. Más o menos de la época de donde ustedes vienen –Informó Kuosu.

El grupo de Raimon dejó de golpear los escombros y empezaron a apartarlos para ver que se encontraba debajo.

* * *

Lugar: Casa de Endou.  
Año: 25 D. E.

— ¡Endou-kun! –Gritó Aki mientras salía corriendo de la cocina.  
— ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Endou preocupado al tiempo en que se ponía de pie junto con Hiroto y Hijikata.  
— ¡La comida de Natsumi se ha vuelto tan mala que ahora ha cobrado vida y se está devorando a Gouenji! –Explicó Aki conmocionada.  
— ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó Endou alarmado – ¡Fubuki! ¡Kidou! ¡Ustedes conmigo! Los demás… ¡AL ATAQUE!

Mientras, en el exterior de la casa se podían ver volar rayos, trozos de hielo, meteoros, tornados, pingüinos y una banana.

* * *

Lugar: Un cine.  
Año: 125 D. E.

Después de remover todos los escombros, el grupo de las palomitas descubrió que el que se encontraba bajo los escombros era nada más ni nada menos que Gillis, el cual ahora lucía varios coscorrones en la cabeza y múltiples moretones por todo el cuerpo. Al final decidieron no hacerse problemas y se lo llevaron a la fuerza con ellos.

Mientras tanto, en la venta de entradas, el grupo de chicas y Rei Rukh llegaron al mismo lugar en donde se encontraban Akane y Shindou, así que decidieron colarse en la fila y comprar las entradas junto con ellos. Aunque al final, Rei Rukh convenció a Shindou de que él comprara todas las entradas mientras las chicas solo cuchichiaban y se reían entre sí.

Al poco tiempo también llegó Saru, el cual, aprovechando de que conocía a los miembros de Protocolo Omega y Raimon, también se coló en la fila. El primero en comprar las entradas fue Saru.  
— Deme tres boletos para "Orgullo, Prejuicio y Zombis" en 4D, por favor –Pidió Saru, quien al final decidió que no quería ver Titanic.  
— Son treinta yens –Dijo la vendedora mientras le pasaba las entradas.  
— Mis amigos pagarán las entradas –Dijo Saru al tiempo en que apuntaba atrás de él y se iba.

La siguiente persona en pasar fue Shindou.  
— Deme muchas entradas para Saint Seiya –Dijo Takuto.  
— Es mucho dinero más treinta yens –Contestó la vendedora.  
— Pues aquí tiene –Le respondió Shindou mientras le pasaba una bolsa que decía "Mucho dinero y treinta yens".  
— Aquí tiene sus entradas –Dijo la vendedora mientras le pasaba un montón de papel que tenía escrito "Muchas entradas" **(N/A: Se me olvidaron cuantos son en total y no quiero contarlos de nuevo)**  
— Gracias –Dijo Shindou mientras se retiraba del lugar –Ya tengo las entradas, chicas.  
— ¡Shin-sama es el más rápido en comprar! –Celebró Akane.  
— ¡Muy bien! –Dijo Orca –Vámonos rápido, seguramente el resto de nosotros está esperando para entrar a la sala.

Mientras en la fila para entrar a la sala, Tenma y los otros se habían encontrado con Alpha, Gamma y el otro, entiéndase el otro por Einamu.  
— ¡Chicos! ¡Hace mucho que no los veía! –Exclamó Tenma alegre – ¿También vienen a ver Saint Seiya?  
— Sí –Respondió Alpha.

Todos se quedaron callados un momento para ver si Alpha pretendía continuar la oración, pero en vista de que no siguió hablando, Gamma decidió continuar por él.  
— La verdad es que estábamos muy aburridos allá en el futuro. Así que decidimos venir a esta época para ver la serie cuando aún estaba de moda.  
— ¡Wuow! ¿Y vinieron ustedes dos? –Preguntó Tenma.  
— ¡Hey, somos tres! –Reclamó Einamu, pero fue ignorado.  
— No, vinimos en un grupo bastante grande –Dijo Gamma.  
— ¿Entonces Beta-san también vino? –Preguntó Tenma bastante interesado.  
— Sí –Volvió a responder Alpha.

Todos se quedaron callados un momento para ver si Alpha pretendía continuar la oración, pero en vista de que no siguió hablando, Gamma decidió continuar por él.  
— ¡Alpha, pero que tontito! Por supuesto que no vino –Respondió Gamma, el cual quería ver la reacción de Tenma –Seguramente Alpha entendió Be… Be.. ¡Beatriz!  
— ¿Y esa quién es? –Preguntó Fei.  
—… La novia de Alpha –Volvió a mentir Gamma.  
— ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamaron todos, y Einamu, sorprendidos.  
— ¿Alpha, eso es cierto? –Preguntó Tenma atónito.  
— No –Respondió Alpha –Es novia de Gamma.  
— ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! –Exclamó Gamma molesto.

Así los dos capitanes empezaron a discutir, por discutir entiéndase que Gamma grita y Alpha contesta monosílabos. Mientras veían la discusión, el sexto sentido de Taiyou le permitió percatarse de la presencia de Einamu.  
— Disculpa, Einamu ¿Pero tú sabes por qué se comportan de una manera tan extraña? –Le preguntó Taiyou al aludido.  
— No sé que tendrán en mente, pero Beta-sama si vino –Respondió el súper amigo de Reiza.

Al poco tiempo llegó Shindou acompañado por un gran número de mujeres, Rei Rukh y Saru.  
— ¡Chicos! ¡Aquí tengo las entradas! –Exclamó Shindou mostrando el papel que ahora decía "Muchos boletos" –Que extraño, juraría que antes decía "Muchas entradas".  
— Eso es lo de menos, ahora nos falta esperar las palomitas y a Beta-san –Respondió Tenma alegre.  
— ¿Beta-san? –Preguntó Shindou extrañado.

Rápidamente Kirino se acercó a Tenma y le dio un codazo. Por otra parte, Tsurugi se acercó rápidamente a Shindou y también le dio un codazo.  
— ¡Kirino-sempai! ¿Por qué me golpeó? –Preguntó Tenma con los ojos llorosos – ¿Es porque esparcí el rumor de que su cabello no es rosa natural?  
— ¿Qué tu qué? –Exclamó Kirino enojado –No era por eso, era para que aprendieras a disimular. Si te gusta una chica no tienes que andarlo gritando todo el tiempo, no sabes quién podría estar interesado –Le susurró Kirino al oído.

Tenma miró sospechosamente hacia todos lados, pero sólo vio como Einamu se sacaba un moco. Sin embargo, Kirino tenía razón, cualquiera era sospechoso.

Por otra parte, Shindou todavía se sobaba el costado en donde Tsurugi lo había golpeado.  
— ¡Oye! –Reclamó Shindou – ¿Por qué me golpeaste?  
— Sólo tenía ganas de hacerlo –Respondió Tsurugi desafiante –Además es tu culpa por tener abdominales tan débiles.  
— ¡Calla! –Respondió Shindou –Tal vez tenga abdominales débiles, pero soy mejor músico que tú.  
— ¿Músico? Tenma me contó que la última vez que estuviste frente a un piano te pusiste a llorar como una nena –Le replicó Tsurugi burlonamente haciendo que Akane, la cual estaba escuchando todo, soltara una pequeña risilla.

Shindou abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tanto que pensaron que sería confundido con su versión chibi **(N/A: Para los que no saben, todos los chibis son ojones)**. Ese bastardo de Tsurugi le estaba coqueteando a Akane. Sin embargo, la atención de todos fue captada por otra cosa.  
— ¡Abran paso, bola de inútiles, que aquí vengo yo! –Exclamaba Beta a viva voz, siendo seguida por Kuosu, Galling, Medam y Zanou, los cuales llevaban muchos dulces.

Con ellos también iban Aoi, la cual no cargaba nada; Kariya, el cual cargaba varios dulces, los de él y los de Aoi; Nishiki, el cual todavía llevaba la máquina de refrescos; y Shinsuke, el cual había liberado su avatar para cargar en una mano a Gillis y en la otra mano llevar muchas, muchas golosinas.  
— Así que aquí está todo el resto del equipo Raimon –Comentó Beta – Y Tenma –Dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno mucho más dulce y dado pequeños saltitos hasta llegar donde Tenma.  
— Hola, Beta-san –Saludó Tenma un poco sonrojado –Me gustas mucho… ¡Digo!... Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo.

Beta se sonroja un poco y se acerca un poco más a él.  
— Vaya, que coqueto –Halagó Beta.

Dicha situación era observada por Kirino, Fei, Taiyou y Shinsuke, los cuales pensaban _"¡Vamos, Tenma! ¡Tú puedes!". _Saru, el cual había notado la presencia de un inconsciente Gillis en la mano del avatar del portero de Raimon, decidió acercarse a Shinsuke.  
— Oye ¿Qué le sucedió a Gillis? –Preguntó Saru.  
— Pues… –Intentó explicar Shinsuke un tanto nervioso –… Se cayó.  
— ¿Puedes bajarlo? –Le preguntó aquel que todos pensaron que era Gouenji Masato.  
— Claro, ya estaba cansado de mantener mi avatar –Y así, Shinsuke canceló su avatar, lo cual causó que un montón de dulces aplastaran a gente inocente y que el cuerpo de Gillis cayera como si fuera un saco de arena.  
— ¡Oh, vaya! Es la primera vez que veo a Gillis sin Meia –Comentó Saru.

Por arte de magia, la siguiente persona en aparecer fue Meia.  
— ¡Saru! ¡Mira lo que encontré, es mi nuevo novio y nos vamos a casar pronto! –Exclamó Meia, la cual arrastraba a Yukimura.  
— ¡Cariñín! –Exclamó Kinako preocupada corriendo hacia donde estaba el peli azul, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a Yukimura, Meia se interpuso en el camino.  
— ¡Alto ahí, señorita! ¡Se mira pero no se toca! –Dijo Meia desafiante.  
— Lo que tienes ahí es MI novio –Respondió seriamente Kinako como nunca antes se había visto.  
— ¡Qué lástima! –Respondió Meia –Parece que ahora prefiere estar con una chica preciosa de verdad.

Yukimura estaba sudando a mares del nerviosismo. Todos los demás dejaron de hacer sus peleas estúpidas y sin sentido para observar el conflicto, incluso Rei Rukh estaba grabando todo en altísima definición, éste iba a ser un encuentro épico si no fuera por…  
— Atención, por favor. Ya pueden pasar a las salas a ver sus películas –Se escuchó una voz resonar por el altavoz.

En ese instante, una gran avalancha humana se precipitó hacia la entrada de las salas, dispersando a todos los jugadores de Raimon, Protocolo Omega y Feida, y a su vez provocando que todos acabaran en salas de cines distintas.

* * *

Sala 1: Tierra de mapaches 4: Ese es mi antifaz.

A la sala 1 llegaron Tsurugi, Akane, Shindou, Kirino y Midori. Para fortuna de ellos, lograron todos sentarse en una misma zona.  
— Vaya, eso fue de locos –Dijo Kirino – ¿Chicos, se encuentran bien?  
— Yo estoy bien –Dijo Tsurugi, el cual estaba sentado al lado de Kirino – ¿Quién más está consciente?  
— Yo lo estoy, Tsurugi-kun –Respondió Akane, quien estaba sentada al lado de éste.  
— ¿"Tsurugi-kun"? –Repitió Shindou algo molesto, él estaba sentado delante de Tsurugi y Akane.  
— ¿Acaso noto celos en tu voz, Shin-sama? –Preguntó burlonamente Midori, la cual estaba sentada junto a Shindou.  
— ¿Yo? ¿Celoso del chupasangre de Tsurugi? ¡Claro que no! –Se defendió Shindou.  
— Antes de que me sigas elogiando –Interrumpió Tsurugi – ¿Alguien sabe qué película van a dar aquí?

Por arte de magia, las luces se apagaron e inmediatamente la película apareció en la pantalla de cine y después de unos pocos comerciales de la nueva "Coca-Cola H2O: Pura agua, cero coca-cola", se pudo apreciar el título de la película… "Tierra de mapaches 4: Ese es mi antifaz"  
— ¿Qué rayos es esto? –Se quejó Shindou en voz alta – ¡Esta es una película para niños!  
— ¡Shh! ¡Cállate, niño! –Le regañó un adulto mayor, el cual estaba sentado al otro lado de Shindou.

Shindou se quedó sentado con los brazos cruzados, sin embargo no podía evitar girar constantemente la cabeza para intentar ver si el rufián de Tsurugi no le hacía algo malo a su pobre, dulce e inocente Akane.  
— Oigan, traje dulces de contrabando ¿Quieren un poco? –Dijo Tsurugi lo suficientemente bajo para no molestar a nadie y lo suficientemente alto para que sólo sus amigos lo escucharan.  
— Gracias, Tsurugi –Respondió Kirino mientras tomaba varios dulces y se inclinaba hacia adelante para entregarle unos cuantos a Midori, la cual estaba sentada delante de él.  
— Toma, Shin-sama, aquí tiene sus dulces favoritos –Le susurró Akane mientras le entregaba unos dulces a Shindou.  
— Gracias, Akane –Le agradeció Shindou alegre mientras que en su mente rondaban lindos pensamientos _"¡Já! ¡Trágate esa, Tsurugi!"._

La película transcurrió con relativa normalidad, sin embargo Shindou no podía dejar de pensar que tenía un aura oscura, incluso para el título que tenía. Lo más molesto de todo era esa música que siempre te dejaba tenso. Sin embargo, unos sonidos detrás de él pusieron en alerta su sentido de celos.  
— Vaya, tengo muchos dulces, no puedo sujetarlos todos –Pronunció Akane con una voz baja.  
— No te preocupes –Dijo Tsurugi –Yo te daré de comer.

Shindou no lo pensó dos veces, tiró sus dulces al aire, se puso de pie y se dio media vuelta.  
— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, pequeño degenerado?! –Protestó Shindou en voz alta.

Inmediatamente, toda la sala de cine lo mandó a callar y algunos lo amenazaron de echarlo de ahí si es que no se mantenía tranquilo. Shindou nuevamente tuvo que sentarse en silencio, tragándose toda la ira que tenía, ira que no disminuía ya que podía escuchar risillas de parte de Tsurugi.  
— Oye, Shindou, quédate tranquilo –Le susurró Midori –No sé a qué viene tanta paranoia tuya.  
— Pero es que yo tengo que proteger a Akane –Dijo Shindou.  
— Relájate –Dijo Midori –Ella y Tsurugi solamente son amigos. Es más, desde hace tres semanas que siempre los veo charlando juntos en la salida de la secundaria.

Shindou volvió a moverse inquieto, ya no le prestaba atención a la película, sólo quería saber que hacían Tsurugi y Akane atrás de él. Si tan sólo hubiera visto un poco más de película, se habría percatado de que era una película de terror, razón por la cual habían muchos gritillos en la sala, la mayoría provenientes de un defensa peli rosa.

Todo acabó con la siguiente oración.  
— ¡Tsurugi-kun, tengo miedo, abrázame! –Se escuchó una débil voz atrás de él.  
— ¡Suficiente! –Exclamó Shindou volviéndose a poner de pie.

Pero antes de que siguiera increpando al pobre Tsurugi, el cual no había hecho nada ahora, unos brazos mecánicos salieron del techo, tomaron a Shindou y lo arrojaron afuera de la sala.

* * *

Sala 2: Orgullo, Prejuicio y Zombis.

Las personas que llegaron a esta sala fueron Yukimura, Kinako, Meia y Gillis, el inconsciente.  
— Vaya, no había visto tanta confusión desde que anunciaron una avalancha en mi escuela –Comentó Yukimura.  
— No te preocupes, ahora me tienes a mí –Dijeron dos voces femeninas, una a cada lado de Yukimura.

El chico de Hakuren sintió con horror como sus brazos eran fuertemente sujetados, observó hacia los lados y vio a Kinako sujetando su brazo derecho y a Meia sujetando su brazo izquierdo. Nadie estaba ahí para ayudarlo, exceptuando a Gillis, pero él seguía inconsciente y además se encontraba sentado junto a Kinako. Ahora ¿Cómo sabía Yukimura que aquel era Gillis? Fácil, Meia se había estado quejando desde hace horas sobre que Gillis la abandonó.  
— Cariñín, creo que tienes un parásito en el brazo izquierdo ¿Quieres que te lo quite? –Dijo Kinako sonando… ¿amenazante?  
— Dulzura, no dejarás que esa lagarta me insulte de esa manera ¿cierto? –Dijo Meia intentando fingir inocencia –Y dime lindura.  
— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan sínica? –Saltó Kinako –Tu novio está sentado aquí al lado mío –Dijo señalando a Gillis con su pulgar.  
— Ese traidor me abandonó –Dijo Meia haciéndose la dramática –Pero el destino ha decidido que yo vuelva a tener pareja y no voy a dejar que ninguna otra lagarta me lo quite.  
— ¿Chicas, qué tal si me sueltan los brazos y resolvemos esto como personas civilizadas? –Propuso Yukimura –Además, la película va a comenzar pronto.  
— No –Respondieron las dos chicas.

Antes de que Yukimura siguiera suplicando, la película comenzó después de unos cuantos comerciales con mensajes subliminales. La película empezó mostrando el recorrido por una casa totalmente destrozada, con las paredes llenas de sangre y varias personas mutiladas por el suelo, entonces se escuchó una voz que decía "Es una verdad universalmente reconocida que un zombi que tiene cerebro necesita más cerebros…".

La escena siguiente mostraba a una chica que destrozaba cabezas de zombi con un hacha. Yukimura se encontraba más blanco de lo normal viendo la película, si se hizo amigo de chicos de Raimon, como Kirino, fue porque él también sentía pavor por las películas de terror.  
— ¿Te encuentras mal, Cariñín? –Le preguntó Kinako –Te veo muy pálido.  
— Tal vez le estás dando nauseas –Le respondió Meia.

Kinako la miró fijamente y en un acto de maldad pura… le mostró la lengua, haciendo que Meia se sintiera totalmente ofendida. Unos cuantos de sus cabellos empezaron a levitar y para sorpresa de muchos, un paquete de palomitas cayó sobre la cabeza de Kinako.  
— ¡Arhg! –Exclamó Kinako soltando a Yukimura para sujetarse la cabeza – ¡Lo hiciste apropósito!  
— Yo no he sido –Dijo Meia fingiendo inocencia nuevamente.

Yukimura, el cual misteriosamente se había recuperado del shock de ver escenas con sangre, por fin hizo algo.  
— Meia, no debiste haberle hecho eso a Kinako –Dijo Yukimura sorprendiendo a muchos espectadores que estaban viendo su situación y no la película.

Meia se estaba empezando a enojar, nadie le podía decir que no podía golpear a alguien. Cuando la situación realmente se empezaba a ver peligrosa, con Meia levitando por sus poderes psíquicos… Gillis despertó.  
— ¡Arhg! Mi cabeza…, mi hombro…, mi codo… ¿Dónde estoy? –Se quejó Gillis mientras se sobaba las partes ya mencionadas.

El chico miró a su alrededor y pudo ver como muchos objetos levitaban alrededor de lo que parecía ser… ¿Meia?  
— ¡Oh, Kinako! ¡Creo que este es el fin! –Dijo Yukimura, el cual abrazaba a la castaña.  
— ¡Qué lástima que no pudimos pasar más tiempo juntos! –Dijo Kinako.  
— Tal vez sólo hayan sido dos meses, pero a pesar de todo… lo pasé muy bien. –Confesó Yukimura.

Kinako también abrazaba fuertemente a Yukimura, si este era el fin, al menos iban a morir juntos.  
— ¿Manzanita? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó Gillis en un tono muy interesado.

De inmediato, las cosas que levitaban cayeron abruptamente al suelo y Meia descendió de las alturas totalmente sorprendida y atónita.  
— ¿Gillis? –Preguntó Meia sorprendida.  
— Manzanita –Dijo Gillis extendiendo los brazos.  
— ¡Gillis! –Exclamó alegre Meia mientras corría hacia él.  
— ¡Duraznito! –Volvió a decir Gillis aún con los brazos abiertos.  
— ¡Gillis! –Volvió a decir Meia mientras se acercaba.  
— ¡Ciruelita! –Dijo Gillis empezando a correr hacia ella.  
— Gillis –Dijo Meia un poco más seria y viéndolo fijamente.  
— ¿Manguito? –Preguntó Gillis un poco asustado y bajando los brazos.  
— ¡GILLIS! –Exclamó Meia enojada con los puños apretados y a punto de alcanzar al ya mencionado.  
— ¡MIER…COLES! –Exclamó Gillis al tiempo en que se daba media vuelta y empezaba a huir.  
— Creo que a Gillis se le antojó un coctel –Dijo Yukimura sacando una risa por parte de Kinako.

Los dos juntos observaban tranquilamente el tierno espectáculo que se presentaba ante ellos. Gillis siendo perseguido por Meia, la cual le decía tiernas frases de amor como "¡Te voy a matar!", "¡Después te reviviré y te mataré de nuevo!" "¡Luego te reviviré de nuevo y te clonaré y mataré a todos tus clones!" y más frases por el estilo.

* * *

Sala 3: Zombi soccer.

A esta sala llegaron Kariya, Aoi, Shinsuke, Medam, Galling y Kuosu.  
— ¡Oh, mi cabeza! –Se quejó Kariya –Creo que me pegué en algo.  
— Lo siento –Dijo Galling, el cual estaba sentado al lado de él –Creo que te golpeaste en mi codo.  
— ¿Quién más está con nosotros? –Preguntó Kariya.  
— Yo estoy aquí –Dijo Shinsuke, quien estaba al otro lado de Kariya.  
— Yo también –Dijo Medam, el cual estaba al lado de Shinsuke.  
— Yo igual –Dijo Kuosu, quien estaba sentado al lado de Medam.  
— Y yo –Dijo Aoi, la cual se encontraba al lado de Kuosu.  
— Oh…vaya… ¿Shinsuke, no quieres cambiar de lugar con Aoi-chan? –Le preguntó Kariya al ver lo lejos que estaba su querida Aoi.  
— ¡Claro que no! –Dijo Shinsuke, con los brazos cruzados –Es la primera vez que nadie alto se sienta adelante mío y quiero mantenerlo.

Kariya entonces recurrió a su Plan B.  
— Por favor –Dijo mirando a Shinsuke a los ojos.  
— No –Negó el portero.  
— Por favor –Volvió a decir el defensa.  
— No –Volvió a decir Shinsuke.  
— Por… -Kariya no alcanzó a terminar la frase.  
— Está bien, yo te cambiaré de lugar –Dijo Kuosu poniéndose de pie.

Y así el chico de Raimon y el de Protocolo Omega cambiaron de lugar.  
— Bien, ahora que cesaron las peleas… ¿Qué película van a dar aquí? –Interrogó el chico conejo.  
— Mis contactos dicen que van a dar "Zombi soccer" –Informó Medam.

Después de esperar unos minutos y, obviamente, las propagandas, comenzó el filme, mostrando un balón mordido con el título "Zombi soccer" y unas letras más pequeñas decían "Basado en hechos reales".  
— ¿Hechos reales? –Dijo Shinsuke en voz baja – ¿En verdad habían zombis que jugaban soccer?  
— Algo así –Le respondió Kuosu, el informado –Pero es que hace aproximadamente 100 años, a partir de ésta época, ocurrió un incidente con zombis que querían jugar soccer. De hecho, creo que fue después del incidente del monstruo de comida.  
— ¡Wuow! Entonces viene de más o menos mi época –Dijo Shinsuke entusiasmado de encontrarse con zombis cuando volviera.  
— No creo que sean zombis concretamente –Dijo Kuosu –Mejor veamos la película.

* * *

Lugar: Inazuma Town.  
Año: 25 D. E.

Se podía observar como un hombre de cabellos rubios y piel morena, que llevaba una escopeta en su mano derecha y un frasco con un misterioso líquido azul en su mano izquierda, corría en dirección a una casa. Sin embargo, no llegó a la puerta, sino que se desvió hacia el garaje en donde lo esperaba una chica de pelo café oscuro.  
— ¡Gouenji-kun! ¿Tienes el antídoto? –Interrogó la chica, la cual estaba en una motocicleta.  
— Lo tengo, Aki –Le dijo Gouenji mostrándole el frasco con el líquido azul.  
— Excelente –Dijo Aki –Ahora sólo tenemos que llevarlo a la Torre de Metal, accionar la máquina y esparcir el antídoto por toda la ciudad ¿Dónde están Tobitaka y Fudou? Pensé que vendrían contigo.  
— Los perdimos –Dijo Gouenji mirando al suelo –Pero si todo sale bien, podremos deszombificarlos también.  
— Entendido –Dijo Aki, quien de inmediato sacó una radio –Aquí equipo otoño, estamos en posición. Cambio.  
— Aquí equipo primavera –Se escuchó la voz de Haruna, la cual parecía que había llorado recientemente –Me encuentro con Touko. Tachimukai y Kidou… no lo lograron. Cambio.  
— Aquí equipo invierno –Se escuchó la voz de Fuyuka –Perdimos a Fubuki. Hiroto se encuentra bien, pero Midorikawa fue mordido, si tardamos más tendremos que sacrificarlo. Cambio.  
— Aquí equipo verano –Se escuchó la voz de Natsumi –Toramaru está aquí conmigo. Pero la base de la escuela de Raimon ha caído por la invasión de zombis, sólo pudimos escapar gracias a Kazemaru y Tsunami, los cuales se sacrificaron. Cambio.  
— ¿Todos tienen el antídoto? Cambio. –Preguntó Aki.  
— Sí. Cambio. –Respondieron los demás.  
— Entonces inicien la marcha hacia la Torre de Metal. El primero que llegue activará la máquina. Recuerden, si todo sale bien nuestros amigos volverán a la normalidad. Cambio y fuera –Fue lo último que dijo Aki antes de cortar la comunicación.  
— Aki –Dijo Gouenji seriamente –Sabes que nuestras probabilidades de sobrevivir son casi mínimas.  
— Lo sé –Respondió Aki –Pero también hago esto por Tenma-kun, el cual debe estar con sus amigos, solos en casa, rodeados de zombis.  
— No te preocupes –Contestó Gouenji –Estoy seguro de que están bien. Tenma es un chico fuerte.  
— Gracias –Le dijo Aki –No sabes lo importante que es para mí que estés conmigo ahora.  
— Aki, si no sobrevivimos quiero que sepas… –Dijo Gouenji –… Que te amo.

Aki se sonrojó y antes de que pudiera reaccionar los labios de Gouenji se posaron en los suyos. Entonces, un tercer ser llegó a escena.  
— ¡Hola, Gouenji! ¡Siento interrumpir! –Dijo un Endou al cual le faltaba la mitad de la cabeza y tenía un balón de soccer en las manos –Pero tengo un poco de hambre ¿Puedo morderte la oreja?  
— Muere, canalla –Dijo Gouenji al tiempo en que le disparaba con su escopeta.  
— ¡Gouenji, mataste al zombi de Endou! –Dijo Aki conmocionada.  
— ¿Era un zombi? –Preguntó Gouenji incrédulo mientras recargaba munición.

Sin perder más tiempo, Gouenji y Aki se subieron a la moto y se encaminaron hacia la Torre de Metal. Pero para que el querido lector no sufra, le informo que el disparo de Gouenji llegó al pecho de Endou, no a la cabeza, por tanto Endou sigue vivo… o no-vivo, como prefieran.

* * *

Lugar: Un cine.  
Año: 125 D. E.

Sala 4: Titanic 2: La venganza del iceberg.

A esta sala llegaron Nishiki, Taiyou, Saru, Zanou, Orca y Dhanna. Para suerte de estos chicos, todos se sentaron juntos, tenían la mayoría de los dulces recolectados anteriormente y la película era buena. Así que resumidas cuentas, éste grupo la pasó muy bien, aunque claro, la única decepcionada era Orca porque ella si quería ver Saint Seiya, pero igual disfrutó la película.

* * *

Sala 5: Saint Seiya: El Gran Final.

A esta sala llegaron Tenma, Fei, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Einamu, Reiza y Rei Rukh.  
— Vaya, eso fue de locos –Dijo Tenma mientras se arreglaba el cabello para que tuviera su forma natural, ya saben, la que tiene tornaditos.  
— Es la última vez que dejo que me inviten al cine –Dijo Beta, la cual estaba sentada al lado de Tenma.  
— Te debo recordar que fuiste tú quien insistió en que viniéramos –Dijo Gamma, el cual estaba sentado atrás de Tenma y Beta.  
— Es cierto –Confirmó Alpha, quien estaba al lado de Gamma.  
— Oigan, no veo a los demás –Dijo Fei, el cual estaba sentado al otro lado de Tenma.  
— Los demás se encuentran en otras salas de cine –Informó Rei Rukh, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de Beta.  
— Así que sólo estamos nosotros en esta sala ¿eh? –Dijo Gamma mientras se relajaba en su asiento.  
— No, también se encuentran Einamu y Reiza –Informó Rei Rukh.  
— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde están? –Preguntó Gamma.  
— Tres filas más adelante –Le respondió el androide.

Así, todos miraron hacia el frente y pudieron apreciar que Einamu se encontraba sentado junto a Reiza.  
— Oh, vaya ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Einamu podrá salir de la Friend Zone? –Se burló Gamma.  
— Pues tendremos que esperar –Dijo Rei Rukh –La película comenzará dentro de unos minutos.

Inmediatamente después se apagaron las luces y empezaron las largas cadenas de anuncios y comerciales que no tenían otro propósito que aburrir a las personas y robarles su espíritu. Afortunadamente, cuando empezó la película todos recuperaron su alma.

Tenma estaba más que emocionado, por fin podría ver lo que quería y observaba con admiración como los villanos caían uno tras otro por el poder de Seiya y los otros. Sin embargo, un hecho empezó a llamar su atención y es que cada vez que a Seiya le faltaban las fuerzas recordaba a su diosa Atena y recobraba su fuerza. Tenma empezó a recordar el avatar de su compañera de al lado (No es Fei).  
— ¡Un momento! –Dijo Tenma mientras sufría una epifanía – ¡El avatar de Beta es Atena y mi avatar es Pegaso!  
— ¡Shh! –Mandó a callar la gente de la sala.

Tenma se quedó en silencio mientras que Gamma soltaba una risilla.  
— Ah que es gracioso ¿cierto, Alpha? Ah que es gracioso –Decía Gamma mientras se reía en voz baja.  
— Si –Contestó Alpha en voz baja.

Así, todo ocurrió con relativa normalidad hasta que hubo una pausa, dado que la película era muy larga. Oportunidad que usaron nuestros protagonistas para charlar entre ellos.  
— Vaya, ha estado muy divertida esa primera parte –Dijo Beta iniciando la conversación.  
— Sí, la he pasado muy bien –Respondió Tenma.  
— Oigan, tortolitos –Llamó la atención Gamma –Miren adelante, Einamu parece que quiere intentar algo.

Todos los chicos fijaron su vista hacia los asientos delanteros, en donde podían observar como Einamu pasaba su brazo por la espalda de Reiza, sin embargo su mano no tocaba el hombro.  
— ¡Ajajajajaja! ¡Que es idiota! –Rió Gamma – ¡Ríete, Alpha!  
— Já –Rió el primer capitán de Protocolo Omega.  
— Cállense ustedes dos –Defendió misteriosamente Beta a Einamu –Seguro están celosos porque ninguno de los dos ha tenido alguna relación con una mujer.  
— Si tuvieron –Dijo Tenma –Creo que Beatriz es novia de uno de los dos… o de ambos, porque la bigamia es legal en Inazuma Town.  
— ¿Beatriz? –Preguntó Beta incrédula.  
— ¿La bigamia es legal? –Preguntó Alpha.  
— Así es –Respondió Tenma –Esto me lo contó Endou-san cuando descubrió que él estaba casado con otras chicas en otras dimensiones.  
— Curioso –Respondió Gamma – ¿Y ustedes qué? –Preguntó mirando a Tenma y a Beta – ¿Van a salir algún día o algo?

Beta sólo se sonrojó y Tenma, sacando valor de quien sabe dónde, respondió.  
— Sí, de hecho me gustaría invitar a Beta a tomar algo después de la película.  
— ¿De verdad? –Preguntó Beta emocionada.  
— ¡Claro! –Respondió Tenma –Mi dinero está en el bolsillo de Fei.  
— ¿Qué? –Dijo Fei incrédulo –Pero no puedo darte dinero así como así. Le prometí a mamá que le compraría un chaleco nuevo.  
— Oh, vamos. No creo que Kinako se haga problema, de todas formas ahora está con Yukimura –Dijo Tenma.  
— La película empezará en unos segundos –Informó Rei Rukh, el cual había estado grabando toda la conversación.  
— ¿Rei Rukh, por qué grabas todo lo que hacemos y decimos? –Preguntó Alpha usando un exceso de vocablo.  
— Porque voy a escribir un fanfic –Dijo Rei Rukh –El cual se trataría de que los antiguos jugadores de Raimon se convirtieran en niños y el grupo de Tenma tendría que cuidarlos. Vivirían muchas pequeñas aventuras y situaciones ridículas hasta que ellos regresen a la normalidad en el quinceavo día.  
— ¡Pero qué idea más tonta! –Dijo Gamma –De seguro no tendrá éxito.

Instantes después se apagaron las luces y la película continuó. Todos vieron la película con relativa normalidad, exceptuando el detalle de que ahora Beta estaba inclinada hacia Tenma y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de éste.

* * *

Al terminar la película todos salieron muy alegres comentando lo que habían visto y esta vez, Beta iba del brazo con Tenma. El único que iba un poco inconforme era Fei.  
— No entendí la segunda parte –Dijo Fei – ¿La policía sabía que impuestos internos le tendía una trampa?  
— ¿De qué estás hablando? –Gruñó Gamma –No había nada de eso en la película.  
— Es que me dormí ahora en la segunda parte, así que no vi nada –Admitió Fei mirando al suelo.

Al poco andar, el grupo de chicos se encontró con los demás, en los cuales parecía no haber ningún cambio notorio, exceptuando que ahora Meia se mostraba enojada con Gillis y éste le pedía perdón mientras usaba distintos nombres de frutitas. Kinako seguía abrazando a Yukimura pero éste se veía menos incómodo que otras veces y Shindou relucía un fuerte enojo en contra de lo que parecía ser… ¿Tsurugi?  
— Shindou-sempai –Llamó Tenma – ¿Por qué está enojado con Tsurugi?  
— ¡Yo no estoy enojado con el chupasangre de Tsurugi! –Respondió "amablemente" Shindou.

Tenma dirigió su vista hacia el acusado, el cual estaba hablando con Kirino seriamente, Akane también estaba con ellos y miraba extrañada como hablaban los dos. Después de un rato extra, por rato extra entiéndase que Tenma invitó a comer a Beta a una heladería cercana con el dinero de Fei mientras los demás vegetaban o hacían otras cosas sin importancia, el capitán de Raimon y la capitana de Protocolo Omega acordaron verse la próxima semana y después de una corta despedida, Raimon regresó a su tiempo.

* * *

Lugar: Inazuma Town, casa de Tenma.  
Año: 25 D. E.

El equipo de Raimon apareció frente a la casa de Tenma, como todos habían avisado que se quedarían con Tenma, entraron rápidamente para buscar su habitación favorita (La ventaja de vivir en una pensión). Como Tenma tenía sed, producto de las golosinas, se dirigió a la cocina, en donde se encontró con Aki, la cual hablaba por teléfono.  
—…Claro que sí –Le respondía Aki a su interlocutor mientras buscaba algo en su refrigerador –Además Endou-kun sigue enojado contigo por eso del disparo. Antes hablé con Natsumi y me contó que Endou reclama que ahora tiene una cicatriz en el pecho y yo le dije "Endou-kun, si recuperaste la mitad de la cabeza entonces no puede quedarte una cicatriz en el pecho".

Aki cerró el refrigerador, dado que había encontrado lo que buscaba, un enorme trozo de carne, el cual colocó sobre su ojo derecho mientras escuchaba lo que decía su interlocutor. Al voltearse pudo ver que Tenma se encontraba en la cocina mirándola y Aki movió su ceja de tal manera que le dio entender al chico de que quería hablar con él.  
—… ¿Todavía te sientes mal por haber sido casi devorado? –Le preguntó Aki a su interlocutor –Fuyuka dijo que el mareo desaparecería en unos días. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Tenma acaba de llegar a casa, así que voy a tener que colgar.

Tenma pudo notar como Aki se sonrojaba un poco al escuchar la despedida de su interlocutor.  
—… Yo también te quiero. Adiós –Dijo Aki antes de colgar.  
— ¿Aki-nee, con quién estabas hablando? ¿Quién le disparó a Endou-san? ¿Quién estuvo a punto de ser devorado? ¿Por qué tienes carne en el ojo? ¿Por qué te sonrojaste? Tengo sed.  
— ¿Tenma-kun, éstas son horas de llegar? –Interrogó Aki.  
— ¡Pero si llegué temprano! Son las… -Tenma miró el reloj de la cocina y se percató de que eran las una de la madrugada.  
— Así es –Respondió Aki –Es muy tarde. No sabes lo preocupada que estaba cuando no te encontré. Por suerte tu amigo Fei me dejó un mensaje indicándome de que iban al futuro.  
— Bueno, lo siento –Se disculpó Tenma – ¿Pero por qué tienes esa carne?

Aki se quitó la carne del rostro y Tenma pudo ver como el ojo derecho de Aki se encontraba totalmente hinchado y morado.  
— Fue un pequeño accidente –Dijo Aki –Me golpee la cara contra un árbol mientras iba a toda velocidad en mi motocicleta, pero tenía tanta adrenalina que ni siquiera sentí dolor.  
— ¿Chocaste a toda velocidad? –Preguntó Tenma preocupado.  
— No te preocupes, estoy bien –Lo tranquilizó Aki –Te contaría toda la aventura pero ya es muy tarde, mejor vete a dormir.  
— Está bien –Dijo Tenma, pero justo antes de salir de la cocina se volteó a ver a Aki una última vez – ¿Sabes, Aki-nee? Creo que te gané, porque ya conseguí novia –Dijo al tiempo en que se iba.

Aki se quedó perpleja en la solitaria cocina para luego soltar una risilla.  
— Lo siento, Tenma-kun –Dijo Aki al aire –Pero creo que fue un empate.

**Y fin.  
Listo, mi primer One-shot. Sé que debería haber escrito otro capítulo de Todos aman a Aki, pero estoy un poco oxidada con la primera temporada, así que creo que la veré de nuevo antes de continuar. Por mientras escribí este One-shot.**

**Jajá ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy largo? ¿Muy corto? ¿Muy…medio? ¿Muy extraño? Y bueno, para que no se aburran aquí tienen unas preguntas de reflexión.**

**1.- ¿Quién le pidió un abrazo a Tsurugi, fue Akane o fue Kirino?  
2.- ¿El fic de Rei Rukh tendrá éxito?  
3.- ¿Einamu habrá avanzado un paso por intentar salir de la Friend Zone?  
4.- ¿Por qué Shindou lleva bolsas que dicen "Mucho dinero"?  
5.- ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho Gillis para sobarse su cabeza, su hombro y su codo al mismo tiempo? ¿Será ese su poder?  
6.- ¿Por qué el vendedor le dijo a Beta que no existían los Rocklets de Almendra? Bueno, la respuesta obvia es porque no existen, pero pueden existir en otro país ¿no?  
7.- ¿Qué habrá originado el apocalipsis zombi? ¿Habrá sido un sub-producto del monstruo de comida?  
8.- ¿Cómo le hace Tenma para peinarse? ¿Usa un lápiz? **

**Bueno, eso es todo.  
Recibo reviews, agradecimientos, piedras, tomatazos…aunque es posible que estos últimos no los reciba…soy muy buena esquivando.**

**Bye bye! **


End file.
